


Waking up

by StarSwathi



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 03:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15258525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSwathi/pseuds/StarSwathi
Summary: A cute way to wake up.





	Waking up

Wes stretched as he woke up. He had never felt so good in his life, he was in love and the man who had captured his heart loved him too. The silk sheets against him didn't hurt the matter either. He opened his eyes to see his naked lover standing next to the bed gazing down at him.

"Hello." he said with a broad smile.

"Hello to you too." Angel said as he leaned down to capture his lover's lips.

"Mmmm. You taste good." Wes said as he pulled Angel down to him.

Angel chuckled as he tried to pull away. "Oh no you don't, remember last time we did this. Cordy still hasn't stopped talking about it."

Wesley let go of Angel and started to pout, which looked quite unusual on the ex-watcher. "You don't love me any more."

Angel sighed. "Yes, I do. I just don't like the looks Cordy gives me,"

"What about the looks I give you?" Wesley said as he slowly brought a hand down to his hard member.

Angel moaned. His lover was going to give him a show and he would be damned if he wasn't going to watch it.

"Do you like the way I look at you when I see you in the office? Do you like the lust you see in my eyes when you walk in a room?" Wes closed his eyes and started to think of how Angel looked at him. "Angel, do you like how I look when I'm on my knees sucking you? When I'm too out of control to know what to do? Do you like what I look like when you are inside of me?"

Angel growled and leapt on his lover, careful not to crush the younger man. He kissed Wesley possessively as he batted away Wes's hands. He started thrusting his hips against his lover's knowing that there was no way he would last for more then a few minutes with the images in his head.

Wesley withered under the feeling of being owned, of being taken. He loved knowing that his lover could take him at his will but was one of the gentlest people he had ever met.

They didn't last long. They both wanted it too badly. Within a few minutes they spilt their essence between their bodies.

Angel rolled off of Wesley. "Cordy's going to kill us."

Wesley placed his head on Angel's shoulder. "Not if we take a shower."

"But we don't have time to take showers."

Wesley got up and started to walk to the bathroom. "Who said anything about showers?" He smirked as he disappeared into the bathroom.

Angel lay on the bed for a second. "God I love waking up."

He then got up and raced after his lover.

THE END   
  



End file.
